When Lies Become the Truth
by Elizabeth.M.Lisa
Summary: "When she first met him at that bar, she would have thought it was impossible for a little gesture, to lead to something like this." Tony knew something was wrong when she showed up to work with a black eye. There was something about that new boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

**D****isclaimer: I do not own NCIS and it's a good thing I don't. Trust me!**

**This is my first multiple chapter story, so let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

When she first met him at that bar, she would have thought it was impossible for a little gesture, to lead to something like this.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, sauntering up to wear she sat at the bar, looking glumly into an empty beer bottle, and giving her a confident smirk. She had been drowning her memories of Somalia in alcohol, hoping to numb the pain, and he must have noticed.

Quickly, she returned the smile, nodding, and when he turned away from her to order the drinks, she began to study him. He was a tall, muscular man, over six-foot, with a crew cut; definitely marine. He had a handsome face, and confidence oozed out of him. Her first thought was that he would be a one night stand, with no strings attached, but she was so wrong.

His name was John Tyler, and he was sweet and careful with her, making sure she was always comfortable and having a good time. When she was ready to leave, he immediately called a cab and rode with her. They arrived at her apartment, and naturally she invited him in, hoping to lose her thoughts for just a few moments in some rough sex. But instead, he was gentle, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually give him a chance.

He asked her out again, and of course she said yes. They went dancing, and she invited him back home with her. He declined, and she realized what a gentleman he was, and that he definitely deserved a few more dates. They went out on a few more dates after that, and he was always kind and caring, and she would have never suspected that the events of that night could ever occur.

As she entered her apartment, she removed her shoes and jacket before calling out, "John?". Sometimes, he'd surprise her when she arrived home from work, and she would always smile, as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Only this time felt different, something in her gut told her that there would be big changes.

He appeared before her, as if by magic, and she smelt the alcohol on his breath. His eyes were narrowed threateningly, and he carried a bottle of beer in his hands. He took a swig violently, his eyes never leaving hers. When he pulled it back, he wiped his hand across his mouth, and if it was possible, his eyes narrowed more. Suddenly, she didn't feel safe anymore.

"You were with him weren't you?" he whispered, approaching her slowly, the bottle swinging back and forth, some spilling out and staining her carpet, she took notice of this, but didn't say anything.

"I am not sure who you are talking about John," she replied, reaching for the beer in his hands, but he swung it backwards, and he took a step towards her, forcing her to step back, and she felt her back meet the door. Her heartbeat sped up, and her breathing quickened.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about you cheating bitch! Your partner. That, Tony DiNozzo!" he yelled, and out of nowhere, his hand connected with her face, making a loud smack, causing her head to turn and for her to stagger. Suddenly, she was back in Somalia, and it was Saleem who was beating her, and if she had not been pushed up against the doorway, her legs would have collapsed out from underneath her.

Another punch was delivered, this time to her eye, and she could already feel it swelling up. When he backed away from her, she fell to the floor. This only gave him the advantage to kick her, and she croaked out, "Please stop!" but it was no use. He continued, until he was either too tired, or too bored to continue (she wasn't sure which) and he left her there, lying in front of the door, tears beginning to drip out of her eyes. The taste of dust, sand, and blood filled her mouth, which made her scared, and she told herself that she wouldn't be weak like before, and that when morning came, she'd tell John off, and kick him out of her apartment, telling him to forget her, and everything they shared.

Eventually she fell into a restless sleep, still lying on the floor. When she awoke, she found that she was in her own bed, snuggled into the blankets. Cautiously, she slipped out from under the covers and made her way to the kitchen, where she heard pots being banged together and the sound of tea being made. She entered slowly, and looked around, finding John busy at the stove, cooking what looked to be pancakes, eggs, and bacon, while keeping an eye on the tea kettle. He glanced up, and met her eyes, and he instantly stopped what he was doing.

He approached her quickly, and she flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by him. At first she expected a slap to the face, or a punch to the stomach, but instead, she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace, and a light kiss planted at the top of her head. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, and making the hairs on her neck stand on end, "It will never happen again. Will you please forgive me?"

All thoughts of telling him off flew out the window as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

_Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding_, she thought.

* * *

**Do you think I should continue?  
**

**Let me know and review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

She had placed make-up over the bruises John had given her, that now covered her face, occasionally wincing in pain. She wore a long sleeved shirt to cover up the marks that had appeared when John had grabbed her arms to stop her from blocking the punches that had been delivered to her stomach. Hopefully, no one would notice. She took her time driving to work when she arrived at NCIS, she made her way through the building praying that no one would notice, but of course they did. Some people stopped walking, staring at her as she walked past or some, who knew her history in torture, glanced up quickly and then turned to move in the opposite direction. Gibbs was the first to take her aside and actually ask questions.

"David, conference room now!" he barked, standing quickly and motioning for her to make her way over to the elevator. She was too tired to argue and he followed her as she moved slowly towards the metal box, dragging her feet, while making a quick plan on what she was going to say.

"Where the hell did you get those bruises Ziver?" he asked as soon as they entered the small space, slamming his fist into the switch, causing the elevator to shudder to a stop. He moved his hand up and brushed away part of the make- up that covered her face, noticing her wince, as he revealed a purple bruise below her eye.

"I was mugged," she said meekly, shrugging her shoulders and not meeting his piercing blue gaze.

Gibbs scoffed and rolled his eyes, before turning serious once again, "C'mon Ziva. There's no way anyone could cause this much damage to you, unless you allowed it or had no way to fight back. Now tell me the truth." He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly pulled away, and backed herself up to the other side of the elevator, crossing her arms across her chest protectively and making Gibbs raise both eyebrows in suprise.

"I was mugged alright," she hissed defensively, knowing that if she told Gibbs the truth, he would look at her with pity. He would think she was too weak, and she'd have to go to a shrink, and she wouldn't be able to take that.

The older man raised both his hands, palms facing her, "Alright, alright. I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself. But you head home and rest up. I'm sure you are still exhausted after being _mugged_," he put air-quotation marks around the word "mugged", while rolling his eyes once again.

"Gibbs I am fine!" Ziva hissed, raising her head, straightening her body, and glaring at him defiantly.

"I'm ordering you to go home. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day," Gibbs stated, staring back at her with piercing blue eyes, daring her to defy him or argue again. When she remained silent, he turned the elevator on, and they returned to the bullpen, where Ziva grabbed her stuff, glared once again at Gibbs, huffed, and left. Gibbs approached Tony.

"Follow her. Keep an eye on her. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**Sorry that this was so short and that I haven't updated in forever. I had lost all interest in writing this story, but I refuse to just leave you guys hanging, so I'm going to continue it!**

**Review! Inspire me!**


End file.
